Pulling Through
by FloofWolfe
Summary: Set after the cell games. An Icejin ship lands on earth, carrying a very unusual captive....Vegeta is surprised to see a familier face in chains, but how is this possible?
1. Dinner to Disaster

Alright, here is my first story on DBZ that I've written. It's kinda whacked up, because of the characters and timeline. This takes place after the cell saga, Gohan being 14. Trunks and Goten have already been born (they're 8 right now, same as Buu saga) and Future Trunks has come back for a visit. Goku was revived earlier and knows SSJ3 and fusion (he hasn't used fusion yet) and has taught both to Trunks and Goten. It sounds very strange, but it does fit after I get going.

* * *

**Pulling Through**

**Chapter 1**

The thick, warm smell of blood told Kai that Raditz was back from his latest planet purge. Footsteps sounded behind the young saiyan, complimenting her thoughts.  
"So how was it?" She asked over her shoulder, not even pausing in her sequence.

"Easy as always." He replied with a chuckle.  
Kai could feel more than see his smirk.  
"Then what took so long?" She asked curiously, turning to face her master.  
Apparently, he hadn't been to the regeneration tanks yet. Small nicks and burns covered his already scarred form.  
"Lord Freiza wanted to see me first thing, and you know how he is about promptness."  
Kai scowled. She knew alright.

"About what? Another mission so soon, I suppose." She asked sourly, abandoning her exorcizes all together to stand beside Raditz.  
"No, actually. It was concerning you." He corrected quietly, looking off at the disappearing twin suns.

"I'm not taking any orders from that Icejin and you know it!" She spat out.  
Raditz was keeping something from her, Kai could tell. He wasn't going to tell her either. From his expression, it was something that he had waited for.

The saiyajin princess waited patiently, basking in the diminishing heat of the planet. Raditz's arm came up to rest on her shoulders. Kai didn't react. He was repeating this gesture often, trying to get her used to it. This time was different. Different by far.

Kai almost didn't notice that he was going for her neck this time, trying to get a firm hold on it. Deep instincts made her pull away franticly, putting distance between the two of them.

"Raditz, what...?" She questioned, rubbing her neck and trying to calm her breathing.  
He was gone though, behind her now. Kai barely ducked a sweeping kick that may have taken her head clean off.

_This isn't normal! He isn't sparring right now. Raditz...is trying to kill me?_  
She back stepped franticly, running from her master's assault altogether. If he wouldn't answer, then there was no point in asking. Kai slipped to one side as a ki beam cut through the air she had occupied only moments before.

Another sweeping kick, jumped. Another uppercut, evaded. Another ki blast, dodged. Raditz seemed to never tire, coming after her with relentless purpose. Kai was forced to fight back for real.

She opted to evade most of his physical attacks, blocking the ones she couldn't. Those blocked kicks jarred her to the bone, sometimes even cracking a rib. She couldn't tell. They went back and forth, Kai now on the offensive more that not.

She was enjoying this. It was the first real challenge Kai had faced in a good while. It only took a few minutes before she was lost in the fight, not caring if it was real.

Kai threw Raditz into the ground, floating mid-air to catch her breath.  
_Ok, I can barely remember what's happened in the last few minutes. What is wrong with me? What's wrong with me, how about him?_

As her master was picking himself up, Kai noticed that there were a few incoming saiyans. Hopefully they could make heads or tails of this.

Her own tail as firmly latched in place around her hips, out of grabbing range. She did not want to give Raditz something else to hold on to.

"Hey, over here!" Kai called to the saiyajin, waving them over. It did not seem necessary though, as they were headed straight for the fight scene. It dampened Kai's spirits to see they were a few of the saiyajin completely loyal to Freiza, but it made no difference.  
"Something's wrong with Raditz! He just started attacking me for no reason, trying to really kill me! I don't know what's happening, but...can...you...help?" Kai's words slowed as they walked right up to Raditz and pulled him out of the crater.

"Nani." She whispered.  
Although Raditz was already charging up another blast, the young saiyajin couldn't believe it. They were on his side.

Kai burst through the palace wall, sending dust and rocks everywhere. Four ki blasts followed. She managed to keep her head up and slapped them back, feeling more explosions outside. One of the last beams must have cut it a little bit close, as she couldn't hear clearly anymore. Not like it mattered. Raditz had no explanation.

She raced up the winding stairs, three at a time, to the prince's quarters. This could have been her home too. But her brother was firstborn, older by two years. It was his responsibility to the throne, not her's. She didn't want it anyway.

It took her a second to realize that Vegeta wasn't there. Correction: he wasn't even on Vegetasei. Kai realized with sinking horror that he was gone, sent on a high level purging my Freiza. Her next thoughts went to the King as Raditz burst through the doorway.

What happened next was a blur. Through this wall, behind that wall. When Kai tuned in, they were in the throne room. Inwardly cursing her lapses, she fended of the four saiyajin with a Galikgun.

Only to have Raditz fire one at her back. Kai remembered seeing the King before getting hit.

She pulled herself up quickly, ignoring the pain that seared her back.  
"Father!" Kai called out desperately, whirling around to face King Vegeta.  
"Daughter." He replied evenly while tugging on his gloves.  
Even half dazed, Kai could tell that the King was not going to help her. Not in that tone of voice.  
_Not him too!_ She pleaded, remembering to block Raditz's roundhouse kick to her ribs.

King Vegeta had his Galikgun fired before Kai had even registered it was there. She narrowly evaded the beam, getting her left arm scorched in the process. Raditz was there before she could recover, throwing her into the tiled floor.

Kai tried to get up instantly, but her legs didn't seem to want to comply. Her arms were sluggish, left one not responding at all. Raditz was there suddenly, enveloping her in a crushing grip. She would have screamed if there had been any air in her lungs.

Kai flickered awake for a moment, barely registering that Raditz still had her. Something about a slave? Where did that thought come from?

The crushed saiyjin's eyes snapped open, taking in the scene before her. Some sort of ship, vaguely resembling Freiza's, and a small crew of scientists consumed her vision.

She pulled weakly, trying subconsciously to get away. Laughter filled her head, making her ears hurt.

"Feisty one. Now I know why you picked her, brother."  
That was Freiza's voice.  
"There is more to her than just spirit."  
A voice that she didn't know. It reminded her of Frieza, but much deeper. And more powerful.

"That's it then? Throw her in the tank!" Commanded another figure. Smooth voice, light, deceiving. The whisper of doubts in the back of your head.

Cool liquid closed over her head, cutting off her air, dragging her into unconsciousness. The saiyajin vaguely wondered if she would ever wake up.

The girl woke with a start, sitting abruptly and gasping for breath. Chains clanked around her as she moved her wrists and ankles. Her left arm was twisted beneath her, explaining the pain. This was a memory that she relived often, especially recently.

Kai sat back against the cold metal wall, shifting the chains so they didn't hurt too much. A faint smile came to her face. She had woken up alright, but now she wondered if it would have been better not to wake at all.

* * *

Well, it's my first so don't go too hard on me. I'm a fast writer, so expect the next chapter before the end of the weekend! 


	2. Vegeta's Unexpeted Outburst

Alright, here is my first story on DBZ that I've written. It's kinda whacked up, because of the characters and timeline. This takes place after the cell saga, Gohan being 14. Trunks and Goten have already been born (they're 8 right now, same as Buu saga) and Future Trunks has come back for a visit. Goku was revived earlier and knows SSJ3 and fusion (he hasn't used fusion yet) and has taught both to Trunks and Goten. It sounds very strange, but it does fit after I get going.

Rated **R** for lots of blood and gore whats going to be a few chapters ahead. Do not read if you are queasy with blood.

* * *

**Pulling Through**

**Chapter Two**

beep

"Three minutes until we enter planet Earth's atmosphere, Lord Jakuto. _Your_ saiyajin seems to have just woken up, as well."

Jakuto brightened at this news. Kai was unreasonably cranky when she was woken while pulling into a planet's outer layer of oxygen, as it was a rather jolting ride. Who could blame her?

He turned, speaking to the timid scientist in a commanding tone. "Good, bring her up to the bridge. Keep us on track and start probing for technological signals as we get closer."

The Commander watched as the little green being scuffled away with a short bow. They were similar to Nameks, but much shorter and hunched looking. Smarter but weaker. Not that he had a choice, but he didn't enjoy their company.

Several squeaks and a few curses caught his attention, and Jakuto turned his gaze to the closer bridge doors. Kai must be in a mood again.

Sure enough, she literally burst through the doors without waiting for them to open. The twisted metal hole stopped them from opening, and so the minions behind her were forced to hop through the opening she had made.

Jakuto took a serious moment to judge the look in her eye. Sometimes Kai would get really bad, for whatever reason. Good, her eyes were only annoyed, not pissed. That would have been bad, and a cause for concern. She was clearly stronger than he was.

"Now Kai, watch your manners with the green ones. They might report that you were attacking." He admonished, as one might a young child after getting caught doing something naughty.

Her eyes averted in response, knowing what she was required to say in response. "I wouldn't dream of it, _master_." Kai ground the last word out, waving her wrists before her eyes. On each wrist, there was a snug metal cuff. They were silver with black edges, and no chain was between them.

Jakuto was clearly amused at her lack of proper response. He looked down on the young saiyajin with a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. The fourteen year old girl had spunk that he had yet to squash permanently. Although Kai was slightly taller than normal for her age, and despite having a petite figure, and was also quite lithe. Not scrawny, but not muscled either. Toned with amazing fluidness was more accurate.

He, in comparison, was huge. Standing at around 6'2" with a finely muscled body, Jakuto was physically towering over everyone and giving further reason to cower. The other-worlder may have passed for a human, but for his inhumane strength and ears that were tapered into points. He was quite sensitive about elf comments.

Stepping forward lazily, Jakuto's gaze flicked to a certain scientist who was manning a very important panel on the wall. A discreet nod was all it took for the green being to start pounding the keyboard.

Electricity rippled in the air as Kai dropped to her knees, grinding her teeth and gasping for breath. Shocks consumed her body and the saiyajin princess convulsed once as the electric power left her system. Panting heavily and eyes unfocused, Kai could only swear mentally as Jakuto lifted her off her feet by the collar of her navy blue gi.

"That wasn't very polite." He whispered harshly, bringing a length of chain up in his other hand.

XXXXX

"I don't believe it Dad! How on planet Namek did you manage to find that thing?" Fourteen year old Gohan gaped at his father standing in the door way, trying to fit a gigantic fish through the average sized door frame.

"Well it was pretty big, so it wasn't that hard to find. Chichi, get the oven started!" Son Goku hollered to his wife, wherever she may have been.

"Gohan, you better still be stud- Oh my! Goku, where on earth did you catch that fish? Gohan, help your father and stop him from bringing the whole house down with the tail alone!" The black-haired human woman rushed to the kitchen, starting up several appliances at once.

The demi-saiyan was already out of his seat, homework forgotten, trying to wrestle the shark-like fish into a smaller size.

It took a few hours, but the family was finally seated around the table which was customarily piled high with assorted food.

Both Goku and Gohan wasted no time in digging in, leaving Chichi to run around flailing and refilling bowl after bowl heaping with food.

No one had expected Piccolo to storm in through the front door.

A frown creased his green expression, causing both Gohan and Goku to pause and mentally question what the hell was going on.

He answered as if he could hear them asking.

"We have a spaceship landing just outside of West City. It's already entered the atmosphere, so we have a matter of minutes before it lands." The Namek spoke quickly, worry lining his tone.

Goku didn't seem very concerned. "How do you know it isn't friendly?" He asked slowly, pausing in stuffing his face.

Piccolo's frown darkened. "The ship is of Icejin make. Similar to Freiza's. Only his ally would use one like this."

This jolted father and son into action. Goku rushed out, following his Namek friend at the speed of sound.

Gohan paused to hug his mother in assurance before doing the same.

The trio pulsed their chi quickly in the air, catching the attention of all the Saiyans and Demi-Saiyans who could feel it. Mirai Trunks appeared first, closely followed by his younger self and Goten. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

At first, I was going to use one of the Kais for this, but I think it would be too suddden. But look for them in the next chapter for sure!

And why, oh why, has Vegeta not appeared?


	3. Not too happy, eh?

**Pulling Through**

**Chapter 3**

By the time the Z gang had reached the valley where the ship was expected, said ship was starting to become visible in the afternoon sky.

Goku, Gohan and Mirai Trunks were clustered behind a small shelf on the valley lip, while Piccolo, younger Trunks and Goten were several meters away behind a protruding boulder.

It took a few minutes for the space ship to get within meters of the ground of the clearing, giving Goku time to thank Kami it hadn't landed very close to a city.

Mirai Trunks fingered the hilt of his sword aimlessly. They could all feel the ominous ki radiating from the Icejin vessel and it was making them edgy.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the ship's hangar door opened when it was still a few feet from the ground. There was a harsh bang, and unmistakable metal-on-flesh crashes for a second before silence.

A figure was thrown from the ship, hit the dusty ground and lay unmoving. A booming laugh resonated from the interior.

"You should know better by now, that fighting back won't do you any good." The deep voice continued, clearly directed to the person who was on the ground.

Gohan's breath caught. The figure, now trying to push themselves up, was clearly a girl. Around his age. _Nearly covered in blood, with a chain wrapped around her neck._ The others must have noticed it too, because Trunks' grip was tightening around his sword.

Another person emerged from the open door, this time hovering over the ground and floating towards the crushed girl.

She was struggling to rise, and something else was noticed about her besides the flaming red hair that tumbled past her shoulders.

Her tail. Her reddish, furry, long tail.

That branded her as a Saiyajin.

'_But she's so young! It's not possible, unless she's a demi-saiyajin like me...but even so, that means there's more saiyajin that survived.' _ Trunks realized as he eased his prized sword from its sheath silently.

The girl's face whipped up suddenly, staring at the cliff opposite the gang's hiding spots. Seconds later, the cliff exploded.

Vegeta was there, and he was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He was livid.

The muscled being sprang from the shadows of the ship, revealing a green scouter on his left eye that must have been going _crazy_ at the moment. Then, it too exploded.

Vegeta was standing at the base of the now-demolished cliff one moment, then he was striding towards the two opposite beings.

The gang abandoned their hiding spots to appear in the clearing around Vegeta, who only brushed past them. Everyone's eyes were burning with anger.

The saiyajin prince was nearly running now, but not to the man who was forming a ki blast in each hand.

To the girl.

"Kai..." He murmured, stopping at the girl's feet. She was still struggling to stand, but she looked frantic now.

Gohan shifted nervously. The kid looked desperate now, and it was clear that they knew each other.

Kai, unable to stand, rolled backwards until her back was against the space ship. Then she was up, leaning against the purple ship for support. Her eyes never left Vegeta. She was shaking.

By now, Gohan was seriously wondering if Vegeta was going to kill her.

But the other being was moving towards them, snapping the demi-saiyan out of his musing.

It was Trunks who was moving though, sword flashing dully as he sped towards the man.

"Jakuto!" Kai's voice rang out strongly in the valley as it echoed off the cliff sides.

The imposing being halted mid-throw of his ki blasts, jumping back from Trunks' slash to stare at her.

She was flushed, but standing on her own. Vegeta was standing behind her and looking none-too pleased, blood stained chain dangling from his left hand.

All the color drained from Jakuto's face. "P-prince Vegeta!" He stuttered, taking an invulnerable step backwards.

'_Prince Vegeta? They must have seen each other a long time ago if he still calls him a Prince.'_ Trunks decided as he stepped back lightly, out of Jakuto's physical range.

Jakuto, however, was too stunned to press the attack. "Y-you...Freiza...This isn't possible." He mumbled, tripping over his own words.

Vegeta simply glared. Kai started to sag against the hull of the Icejin ship, adrenalin using up energy that she didn't have.

A wicked gleam entered Jakuto's eye as he looked Kai over. His hand came up slowly, as if in a sign of surrender. But his fingers curled into a sharp fist.

Kai screamed as the cuffs on her wrists unleashed electricity, falling to her knees when the current ceased after a second.

The expression on Vegeta's face returned to livid rather quickly.


End file.
